Letters
by SevenGee
Summary: "Granger, you were smiling, and I thought to myself in that God forsaken second that I should kiss you… so I did." Through letters sent by owl, how Draco and Hermione's relationship went from school rivals to something more is examined. Shortstory.
1. Jupiter

A/N: Thank you for tuning it! If you read it, please review :D

Disclaimer: I own none of nothing of the Harry Potter series.

_**Be forewarned, this short story should only be five chapters long!**_

Summary: "Granger, you were smiling, and I thought to myself in that God forsaken second that I should kiss you… so I did." Through letters sent by owl, how Draco and Hermione's relationship went from school rivals to something more is examined. Short story.

**Jupiter**

_17 Days before it happened._

Dear Granger,

I know it's random that you should be receiving an owl from me of all people right now, but considering what happened last night, I'd say this owl was certainly called for. I'm sure you would agree, seeing as every time I've passed you in the halls since then, you've avoided me like the plague. I don't blame you; I would avoid myself, too.

Trust me, I'm just as stunned as you are that we managed to find ourselves in the unpredictable situation we came upon last night. I don't know if you've been wondering what I was even doing at the Astronomy Tower at that late hour yesterday, but I think I owe it to you to explain myself. (I know, even I'm surprised at my exceedingly well-mannered address to you so far.) If you're rolling your eyes or taking this letter with insensitivity, I really wish you wouldn't. I promise, I don't intend to act in this way for a very, very long time, and we can go back to addressing each other with hatefulness as soon as you're done reading this letter. Seeing as I'm being very formal with you right now, maybe you should take this as a good sign. Anyway.

The Owlery had closed for the night when I finished writing a letter to my father (the details of which I already poured out to you in my defenseless state), and as my Common Room is located in the dungeons, we of course lack some windows from which to send or receive any letters. By the time you came along, I had already sent my owl off – his name is Jupiter, by the way. (He returned to me just this morning, in time for me to write and send you this letter, and he is the owl currently eating your cereal flakes, I'm sure.) When you found me, whether a tear or two was rolling down my normally hard-toned and chiseled face is something I'm sure we both can ignore for both our sakes. (Alright, mainly for my sake.)

Please note that when you found me, I was in a very tired state of disappointment and self-loathing. I have already confessed to you the contents of that letter, so I'll be sure not to bore you again with the details. Simply put, Granger, I was very vulnerable that night (as anyone would be at the thought of their parents forgetting their own birthday), and I may have said many things I did or didn't mean. In any case, I kindly ask you to render all such information I gave you last night as useless, and try not to use what I said against me in any form of blackmail. If the thought even tempts you, I must remind you of your wholesome character. Whatever possessed you to comfort me last night must have been the doing of your constant good nature and tendency to help others when in obvious need. Granger, I am in need now, for you not to go around spilling my guts to others as some sort of standing Gryffindor joke.

As a token of my thanks (assuming you've chosen not to tell a soul and for attempting to console me last night) I am obliged to invite you to Slughorn's private House party this coming Friday, as my honored guest. There you will enjoy a feast prepared entirely by _paid_ House Elves, and meet many influential people of the wizarding world whom I am sure you would like to make contact with. I'll expect your reply soon.

By the way, Granger, I did find it quite odd that you were at the Astronomy Tower as late as I was that night, and so I took it upon myself to check the Prefect Nightly Supervision schedule. You weren't stationed last night. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is, what in Merlin's name were you doing there then?

Hoping you have a good day,

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_16 Days before it happened._

Dear Malfoy,

I apologize for the lateness of my response; I was very busy with translating my Ancient Runes book report, which I only just finished now. Hopefully you haven't been waiting too impatiently for my response, because I notice you've been looking at me an awful lot in the hallways, which I might add, is a dead give-away. Try at a little ambiguity, won't you?

Anyway, I find that I must address a few things with you, Malfoy, the first being the fact that you didn't have to explain yourself to me in that letter. Just because you yourself rarely act human, doesn't mean we're all as incapable of emotion like you are. Yes, I found you leaning over the Tower in a very contemplative state, and yes I sensed something was bothering you, but you certainly don't have to explain yourself for having a bad night any more so than Snape has to for not washing his greasy hair. I'm not unkind Malfoy, nor am I as heartless as you think I am. You need not worry, because I won't tell anyone.

This leads me to my second point, which is how I would never blackmail anyone over a simple heart-to-heart about family issues. Did you really think I would take what you told me that night and use it to my advantage? What does the Gryffindor House really care if your mother and father forget your birthday? We've all got much more important things plaguing our minds, such as homework for example, or an upcoming Quidditch game. But certainly not your birthday. (No offence – had I not been so concerned with your sadness that night I wouldn't have forgotten to wish you a happy birthday myself. I'm actually very sorry for that.) Nor would my friends really care about what you think about your mother and father. So you said a few hate words here and there – It happens often with us, being teenagers and what not. (I know this because my own parents purchased some self-help books about how to raise a teenager, and one of the chapters was on hate.) Don't worry, you're feelings are quite apt at the moment Malfoy, so don't beat yourself up about this.

The third thing I must address is that you shouldn't feel the need to bribe me with an invitation to a very private, very elite and very appealing House party. And Malfoy, I'm not stupid enough to think that you would actually invite me out of pure gratitude for what I did two nights ago – but I congratulate you, because it was a very good bribe. So yes, I accept your invitation and I shall meet you at the doors of the Great Hall this coming Friday at seven o'clock, yes? And I certainly hope you're not lying about paid House Elves catering the party, because I would be very hurt if you were.

Lastly Malfoy, I must admit that I was at the Astronomy Tower last night simply because I wanted to look at the stars. (I can almost hear you now, with your silent retching noises as you read this.) What? I'm a girl, and I'm sorry if I enjoy watching the sky at its finest hour. Not to mention I had yet to finish charting the movements of a few planets for Astronomy class. I intended to finish my homework last night and most probably would have had you not been there to distract me with your woes.

By the way, this is a very fine owl. Jupiter is his name, you say? Yes, he was having a few of my cereal treats but I had some kip beside my bowl as well, and I find that he enjoys it much more than cereal. Just a tip, anyway.

Enjoy your day,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_15 Days before it happened._

Dear Granger,

You know, I'm going to pretend that I wasn't hurt by your response. Well-mannered though you were, I can't believe you actually thought I would bribe you to keep what happened between us. It really is my way of extending the proverbial olive branch I only assumed you would be so willing to accept. And to think, you're supposed to be the kind one that always sees the best in others and not the worst! Dear me, Granger, I am rather disappointed in you.

By the way, I'm not lying about the paid House elves either. But you'll find that out when we meet for Slughorn's party yourself. Hopefully you'll feel guilty after the way you've spoken to me in that last letter.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Dear Malfoy,

Ah yes, and there we glimpse the true Malfoy, in all his sarcasm and wit. I knew there was no way you could be _that_ well-mannered unless you wanted something from someone. What happened to pretending you weren't hurt by my response? You didn't do much of a good job of it. I'm sorry if my reply offended you, I was only being honest with you – I thought Slytherins appreciated that? Anyway, I'm not going to apologize for what I wrote, you know it's true. But if it helps, I'm grateful for the invitation, so thank you. Who knew you would need my validation in order to feel good about yourself? Now _I'm _rather disappointed in you. In any case, do you feel better now?

From,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Dear Granger,

I wasn't looking for you to apologize, but you're welcome anyway. And who said I needed you're gratitude in order to validate my feelings? You're nothing special, Granger. Ah, there we go. _Now_ I feel better.

Hoping you have a good day,

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_14 Days before it happened._

Dear Malfoy,

How very classy of you, I really am rather impressed by your wit. Is it necessary to for you to harass me with these owls now, because you're so dissatisfied with simply terrorizing me in person? We really should desist with these things, I'm sure poor Jupiter is getting tired from all of his deliveries, plus we're wasting precious parchment writing down a few short sentences. I'll meet you on the day and time we planned for Slughorn's party, and in the mean time, could you kindly stop shaking your head at me whenever we pass in the hallways as if I've done something wrong? I think it's rather rude.

Wishing you a pleasant day,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Dear Granger,

I'm only shaking my head at you because every time I catch your eye it's as if you're glaring at me, when I haven't done anything wrong either. Now that's quite rude as well, don't you think? And did you just say the words, _precious parchment?_ What in the world do you mean by that? You're not honestly that much of a girl to put delicate adjectives in front of inanimate things, are you? I'm ashamed to know you, Granger.

Good afternoon,

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Dear Malfoy,

Yes, I did in fact say the words, _precious parchment. _What does it matter to you? It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a girl, which by the way, is a very sexist concept for you to even suggest. What I meant by that term is that our resources for obtaining and manufacturing parchment are rapidly decreasing, and as future leaders of the wizarding world, I believe it is our responsibility to be more conscientious of our methods. Don't you know that parchment is taken from the same trees that make our wands? We might not have any trees left in the world if we continue at this rate!

Hopefully you've become a little more aware of your habits, now that I've confronted you with the awful truth, Malfoy.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Granger,

Did you seriously just owl me an entire tirade about the wizarding world's dwindling resources? You're an even bigger nerd than I thought. What's next? Will you start advocating for the treatment of goblins in the workplace? I'm sure Gringottts will be thrilled.

From,

Draco Malfoy.

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Malfoy_, _you are absolutely horrible.

I'm going to bed, because it's getting late. Don't bother replying, please, I'm rather tired of these owls, and Jupiter looks quite exhausted himself. I've run out of owl treats, so be sure to feed him as soon as he gets back to you with this letter, won't you?

Goodnight,

Hermione Granger.

P.S. Just a reminder that you don't forget about Slughorn's party. I'll be at the entrance of the Great Hall, seven o'clock sharp, don't forget, since I surely can't enter the party without proof of invitation in the form of your personal invite. It would be typical of you just to leave me there and attend the party yourself. I'll be terribly offended if you do that, by the way.

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Granger,

This is my last owl of the day, I promise.

I haven't forgotten about the party, and I won't forget to pick you up at the Great Hall. Send Jupiter back on his way, without a response, as I'm going to bed and far too lazy to continue with these letters, just as much as you are.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

**x**

A/N: **_A word to the hungry – these chapters will get steadily longer as I update. Don't fret, for I shall provide!_**

Anyway, more to come!

Please review if you read it, whether you liked it or hated it! Remember, this should only be about five chapters or so, so expect an early end.

Thank you for reading and once again, your feedback is very important to me!

Yours truly,

SG.


	2. Hector

A/N: Here is Chapter 2 everybody! Please enjoy :)!

**Hector**

_13 Days before it happened._

Granger,

I know we said we'd stop owling each other, but I think this one is a little necessary. I'm sorry that Jupiter isn't the one to have sent this by the way, since you made it clear in one of your responses that you took a liking to him, but he's on a long errand right now; this is Hector – he's my favourite owl at the school Owlery and he's very efficient. I expect he's a little hungry though, I sent this to you in a bit of a hurry, so give him some treats, if you have some lying around.

I'm writing to you in thanks for what you did at Slughorn's party the other night, I was very flattered. I was in your presence nearly the entire time though, so I can't seem to figure out how you managed to orchestrate everyone at party to sing me a belated happy birthday. I've never received such a jovial singing of it in my entire life, and by many important Ministry members too, so I'm sure my father will be very jealous. It was the best birthday present anyone has ever given me. (Well, not really, because nothing beats my Nimbus 2001, but it was the most thoughtful at least.)

I'm really surprised by your attitude last night, by the way. I never knew you could be so socially gifted. I'd go as far enough to say that you were the life of the party, but I won't, because that would just be wrong. But what overcame you, Granger? You were a bit of a butterfly in there, you know, what with your constant entertaining flow of conversation, and how you showed off all the languages you could speak. How is it that you can speak French and even some Mermish by the way? I won't lie and say you sounded delightful when you spoke to that half Merman, but it did sound a lot better than what Mermaids usually sound like out of water.

At any rate, I do hope you enjoyed yourself half as much as I did. I believe I saw you making merry chatter with many law enforcement members at the Ministry, it looked very interesting (from afar, at least.)

I also feel obliged to let you know about the good news – my mother had the courtesy to send me a very large gift basket full of pastries and joke toys from Zonko's, serving as half of a birthday present and half of an apology for not remembering it. I would have liked a letter as well though, but I suppose she forgot to slip it in before sending it off, right?

Thank you once again for accompanying me to Slughorn's party, and having everyone sing me a happy birthday. I do intend to repay you for your kindness somehow despite the way we've been speaking to each other in these owls. You said you weren't doing so well with Astronomy in one of your last letters, right? You know, I did see you struggling with the telescope the other night during class. I'm surprised you're even having trouble with it, Granger. You're not starting to lose your touch, are you? Oh, that would be a sight to see.

Anyway, I must be off, class is starting soon.

Have a good afternoon.

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Malfoy,

How many times must I tell you that there's no need to pay people back for their kindness? It's quite common for people just to do things out of the kindness of their hearts you know. Like last night for example – no one deserves to have their birthday forgotten, so it's only natural on my part to make others aware of it and thus sing you 'Happy Birthday.' It really wasn't much of a feat to accomplish by the way; in fact it was very easy to quickly tell everyone we'd be singing it to you at half past eight. You just didn't notice because you were focused on that Veela in the corner of the room performing some very weird acrobatics.

I'll take what you said as a compliment, Malfoy, because yes I can be a bit of a social butterfly, especially around important Ministry members. I'm also going to ignore that you said my Mermish didn't sound very good either, because how would you know? The half Merman said so himself I sounded absolutely melodious. But my family visits France every few summers, and I've been trying to master Mermish since our fourth year, which is why I can speak some of it. Not that it should matter much to you, but if you want to make half as much of an influence on the Ministry, then I suggest you learn a new language or two!

That's also very good to hear that your mother was kind enough to send you a basket of goods. If you really think that your mother forgot a card along with it, then I'm sure she did. At least she sent you something, right? Count your blessings, Malfoy. Oh, I should warn you though, if you intend to use any of those joke devices on school grounds, I am definitely reporting you to Filch the second any prank should happen. (Yes, that's a threat, Malfoy.)

And yes, I am having trouble with Astronomy but it's all thanks to you that I am. I missed a very important planetary movement the night that I found you in your self-pity at the Astronomy Tower, and now I'm having difficulty trying to find the right alignment again. It's nothing really, nor am I starting to lose my touch, so you can stop dreaming about being smartest in our year. You'd be disappointing yourself if you did.

This owl is just as fine, by the way. He's very handsome. I fed him some owl treats, it's all I had. Hopefully that's good enough.

Enjoy your evening,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_10 Days before it happened._

Granger,

What are you talking about? I saw you struggling in Astronomy class again today, I know I saw it for sure this time. You even kicked aside your telescope set, which didn't seem to please Professor Sinistra very much, because she gave the entire class an extra assignment to do. Good on you for doing that, Granger. Really though, there's no need to try and fool me, you are definitely losing your touch!

Anyway, I don't mean to send you another letter, but thanks to you and the owl treats you fed Hector, my robes are now splattered with owl sick. What in Merlin's name are in those treats?

I thought I should just let you know, because with this letter is my laundry bill. Yes Granger, I'm making you pay for it.

Get a new bag of owl treats, I expect they're expired.

From,

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_9 Days before it happened._

Malfoy,

Golly, my sincerest apologies for Hector getting sick all over your robes, I'm sure it must have been an ordeal worth therapy. I checked the bag of owl treats right now, by the way. You're right, they're expired. Er… my mistake, I suppose. At any rate, I can't believe you sent me your laundry bill. You're absolutely ridiculous. Here for Merlin's sake, that's the bloody sickle and two knuts you need just to pay for it in the money bag. (As if you haven't got a bloody sickle and two knuts lying around somewhere yourself. You're supposed to wealthy. You _honestly_ sent me your laundry bill… pathetic.)

And for the last bloody time, I'm not having trouble with Astronomy. I didn't kick my telescope set aside, I was only trying to step around it, and it resulted in that mess of metal and copper all falling out. Don't even try to blame that extra assignment on my rare lapse of clumsiness! Honestly, I need only to wait a few more days before the planets and stars align the way I need them to, and then I can finish the assignment - just like the rest of the class. Will you leave me alone about that now?

Hoping the stains come off of your robes,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Granger,

Had one of my own owls gotten sick all over you instead, I'm sure you would have sent me the laundry bill as well. Thank you for sending me the sickle and two knuts however, I've sent one of the House elves off to see to it that it gets laundered exceptionally well – those were my favourite robes, after all.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. You're blaming your frustration with Astronomy on a momentary lapse of _clumsiness? _That is rather pathetic, even for you, Granger. I can't imagine the telescope set falling that harshly on the stone floor unless someone unable to understand the homework kicked it aside, such as yourself. My, it sure is quite amusing to relish in your not knowing something, Granger, it is a rarity, I must admit!

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Dear Malfoy,

For Heaven's sake, you sent a poor House elf to do your laundry? Is this how you usually get your personal chores done? Tell me you at least gave the elf some of the sickle and two knuts to keep for himself? I don't appreciate it when fully capable witches and wizards like ourselves take advantage of the meek and helpless, you know.

It's also worth mentioning that no – had one of your owls puked all over me, I would not have made you pay. In fact, I wouldn't have even given the task to a House elf to do for me. I'm fully capable of carrying out chores by myself. Honestly Malfoy, you ought to lift a finger or two yourself, you won't be living with hired help for the rest of your life!

Have a good day,

Hermione Granger

P.S. I'm choosing to no longer respond to your taunts about Astronomy. I've said my final word on it plenty of times now, and for the very last time, I'm doing just fine. For Merlin's sake, you really are very irritating when you're being smug.

**xxxxxx**

_8 Days before it happened._

Granger,

I am shocked and offended that you would suggest me living a life without my hired help. How dare you make me imagine such a nightmare? Please, let's never touch this topic again, it makes me quite uneasy. Anyway.

What does it matter to you how my personal chores are carried out? It's no big deal, honestly. House elves have been doing my chores since I was six years old, I can't help it! Old habits die-hard. And Granger, I'm not foolish enough to try and offer a House elf money for carrying out my orders, I'd shame them, you know that as well as anyone. Slughorn's party was the rare exception, because their form of payment was not having to do the dishes, and not actual wizarding money. Don't freak out now or anything, they were ecstatic, though admittedly quite confused at the suggestion. I treat them well enough, and that alone should satisfy you, considering you think I'm a horrible, heartless master.

Enjoy your afternoon,

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Dear Malfoy,

You never told me that the House elves were being paid by not doing the dishes! That is no proper way of paying someone, and you know it! I wish I had known, Malfoy, because I'd have spoken to a few of them at Slughorn's party. It's important to let them know about the many opportunities they're being robbed of! However, I certainly hope you're not lying about treating them well, because I have a hard time believing that you would treat anyone with much decency.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Granger,

What in Merlin's name have I been treating you with this whole time we've been sending each other these letters? It can't have been decency, seeing as not once have I directly insulted you (at least not seriously) or used sparring words (at least too many). If I weren't being decent, I would have taunted you in class today with the fact that you're still having trouble with Astronomy lessons. We were just mapping the lunar activity of Titan for crying out loud, which is Saturn's most easily plottable moon. How could you possibly be having trouble with that? Don't bother lying either, because I heard you telling Potter the other day about how frustrated you are with the homework. If you're having so much trouble, consider stooping yourself to the level of regular students, Granger, and asking for help. It's not going to bring about the end of the world if you choose to ask a teacher for some if it, you know?

Have a pleasant evening, (see, isn't that decent?)

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_7 Days before it happened._

Dear Malfoy,

Alright, I take it back you shockingly overly sensitive git. You've been decent, surprisingly so, and I was simply writing off of the top of my head when I wrote that letter and said you were otherwise. Now breathe. Relax.

And I'm choosing to break my code of silence on the matter, because once again, I am _not _losing my touch in Astronomy! How many times must I tell you that? This must be the millionth time, and I honestly feel like a broken record player (not that you would know what that is… it's just a Muggle invention for playing music. Outdated now, though). The only reason I'm frustrated is because of all this cloud and weather obstructing my view, and it won't be for a few more days until the stars and planets align. I'll have _you _to thank that I couldn't plot Titan, by the way - it was just within my view until your smug face came into focus and I lost track of it in class! That's it. I have not been losing my touch. In fact, I am still, very much, _in touch _with my academics, you overly analytical dunce.

Focus on your own homework for crying out loud. You're really starting to annoy the bugger out of me.

Wishing you a good morning none the less,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Dear Granger,

Thank you for the apology – for once, something sincere. Although I have to admit, I didn't appreciate the condescending tone. Potter and Weasley may take that kind of stuff with you in stride, but I'm not afraid to tell you otherwise. For example, you can't fool me. You certainly do seem troubled by these last few charting sessions, and to prove to you that I am very much a decent person, I will see to it that you find the help you need.

Don't feel the need to thank me.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. My good looks distracted you? I'm not surprised. I still sometimes get shocked by the beautiful creation that greets me in the mirror every morning.

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Malfoy,

Please stop before you make me quite sick.

And I'm actually frightened about what you intend to do in order to help me, so while I appreciate the notion, I kindly decline any offer or attempt you may make to try and help me with my homework. I'm absolutely fine on my own, and you are the last person I would look to for help.

Thanks anyway,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Granger,

Why's that? I'm not bad when it comes to helping people out. You would know that if just came to me for some!

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Malfoy,

That's because I don't want it. Seriously, please don't bother even trying. I'd rather not deal with your schemes, no matter how well meaning they may be.

From,

Hermione Granger

**xxxxxx**

_Same day._

Granger,

Ah, you doubt me, that's sweet. But soon you won't! Don't worry, alright? You'll thank me later.

Enjoy your evening Granger,

Draco Malfoy

**x**

A/N: And there you have it! I promise, I'm going somewhere with this and there is an actual plot to this! As long as you stay tuned in, you'll see!

Thank you for reading and once again, your feedback is very important to me! So please do me the honor of sending in a review.

Yours truly,

Sevengee/Lina


End file.
